


Penantian

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Fuyu no Semi | Winter Cicada
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku menantimu, menunggumu, sampai saat itu tiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penantian

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyu no Semi atau juga disebut Winter Cicada adalah karya Youka Nitta.
> 
> Pertama nonton anime ini, hati langsung terpaut. Temanya bukanlah tema yang tak umum sama sekali, hanya saja, emosi yang tersampaikan…. Mungkin itulah kenapa saya menulis fanfic ini.

Kusaka, bagaimanakah keadaanmu di sana? Sulitkah menyesuaikan diri? Begitu berbedakah Inggris dengan negeri kita? Kudengar orang-orang di sana bahkan tak makan nasi, apakah itu menyulitkanmu juga? Apakah orang-orang asing itu mau menghormatimu?

Apa di sana kau melihat begitu banyak hal yang baru? Kudengar mereka punya kereta yang bisa menempuh jarak jauh. Kudengar banyak cerobong pabrik menjulang tinggi. Benarkah itu? Apakah kau juga belajar hal-hal yang membuat mereka bisa memiliki segala sesuatu yang menakjubkan itu? Apa kelak kita juga bisa membuat yang seperti itu?

Apakah cakrawala di sana sama dengan di tempat kita biasa bertemu? Begitu berbedakah langit London dengan Edo? Apakah di sana ada sakura dan momiji yang menandai pergantian musim? Adakah di sana cicada yang bernyanyi kala musim panas?

Adakah rasa rindu padaku, Kusaka?

Semua hangat tubuhmu masih terpahat erat di diriku semenjak senja itu. Jejak yang tak mungkin hilang. Kehangatanmu, yang mampu membuatku berani menerjang badai salju paling dingin sekalipun. Keberadanmu yang telah kaupatrikan lewat tiap sentuhan jemari, bibir, dan kulitmu. Gambaran yang melekat dalam pikiranku sejak pertama kali kita beradu pandang. Adakah kau menginginkannya lagi, Kusaka?

Kuharap waktu itu aku bisa melompat ke atas dek kapalmu, kita bersama bisa menuju negeri yang jauh. Belajar berdua, tetap bersama. Hanya saja… hanya saja… tugas dan kewajiban tak pantas dielakkan. Kuingin bersamamu, bersamamu, membangun masa depan yang kita impikan. Tapi aku tak bisa….

Andaikan aku orang lain….

Kau masih ingat kepompong cicada yang kita temukan di tepi sungai itu? Dia berhasil keluar sebelum musim dingin dimulai. Ah, betapa singkatnya. Tapi kalau dia bisa bertahan, mungkin kita juga punya harapan.

Ah, kapankah zaman baru itu akan datang? Zaman saat akhirnya kita bisa meneriakkan dengan lantang cinta yang bahkan tak berani kusebut namanya ini?1)

Lagi-lagi ini akan menjadi surat yang tak mungkin kukirimkan. Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu…. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendekap kenangan kehangatanmu yang kau berikan padaku senja itu….

Ah, mengapa keadaan meluncur dengan cepat menuju titik nadir? Haruskah kita disentakkan lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kita berdua berdiri di sisi berlawanan? Haruskah kita berdua saling menghunus pedang di medan perang? Ah, kewajiban, kewajiban. Mengapa kita tak bisa lari? Tidakkah itu sangat menyakitkan kalau kita harus bertemu lagi sebagai musuh?

Tapi jika aku tak punya pilihan, bertemu denganmu di saat-saat terakhir akan begitu membahagiakan. Walau hidupku berakhir di tanganmu, tak akan ada penyesalan.

Dan aku akan tertidur, menanti musim panas kita berdua tiba.

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Frase ini diambil dari frase berbahasa Inggris, “the love that dare not speak its name”. Sebenarnya frase ini berasal dari puisi Lord Alfred Douglas yang berjudul Two Loves yang dipublikasi pada tahun 1894. Frase ini bisa dibilang ungkapan yang merujuk pada cinta sejenis.
> 
> Fanfic pendek ini akhirnya selesai juga. Mengapa saya buat ini? Salah satu jawaban: emo. Kenapa emo? Musim hujan, mendung dan udara dinginnya. Kalau musim hujan saja begini, bagaimana nanti kalau sekolah di luar negeri? Bagaimana saya bertahan melewati musim dingin kalau suatu saat perlu begitu?
> 
> Ah, ya, cukup sekian saja kata-kata tak penting saya. Seperti biasa, silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa login dulu.


End file.
